


What Happens When Black Touches White?

by BoneChimes



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Badly, Body Horror, Broken, Ecto stuff probablyyy hhh, Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what I'm doing, I guess that's the tag for it?, M/M, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Sans is so sweet...but he just doesn't understand, Sans needs help, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Violence, i guess??, undertale sans that's not quite 'right'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoneChimes/pseuds/BoneChimes
Summary: He doesn't remember where he is- Or why he was there- Or is there? He feels warm, and cold, and alone-Then he's suddenly enveloped by some skinny creature that calls himself Papyrus. And for some reason....This 'Papyrus', thinks his name is Sans? And that they are brothers?He doesn't recall being a brother... Or what a brother is, actually... Maybe he should ask? Or...should he run back to his cold, cold, home- That's so very lonely?Decision made- He smiles, "Hhhhnn-nhheeelllo....braahhhhttt-errrrr..."In a time where a reset corrupted Sans, and shoved him into the void, surrounded by Gaster, and other lost...things. Sans does not come back the same, and it is up to his new skeleton friends to help him figure out who he was- And what he is now.I've never written fanfic dear lord ahhhhhhhhhHHHHH!! I would love critique, just be kind cuz I'm a baby gfdbgzk. I want to improve my writing, so here I am!! I also just want to write sexy skeletons because Undertale has turned me into a monster fuckerWHEN DID THIS HAPPEN TO MEWHERE AM II HAVE NO REGRETS??
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale), mainly brotherly with pap tho
Comments: 24
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

It all started with that scientist. What was their name again? It started with a....S? L? F? … He couldn't recall. Was it right to call it a 'he'? 'He' thought so. But that's all he really does here; is think. He thinks about what a body feels like... About what food he used to eat... Who was he? Did he have a name? Out of all the things he could've been, what was he? Maybe he was a cat, to a huge, rich family. Fat, and happy, lazily laying around his whole life. He really liked that story. He liked it out of the rest he came up with- enough for him to actually remember it.  
That was the problem, wasn't it? He couldn't remember things for long. In the plains of which he currently...is lived the right word? No, exists. In the plains he exists in, it feels like a thick pool of sludge. He can feels limbs, but he also cannot. He can't identify them, but he guesses there's five. ...Maybe six? Does that small one count?  
What...was he saying again? Is...saying right? He's not talking, nor yelling, mumbling, screaming... He's just...whispering. Yes, whispering... Barely there, so quiet that nobody would really notice his overlapping mumbles of confusion and intrigue.  
What was he intrigued about, again? Damn, he was just thinking of it....Something...something entertaining...fun...happy... Happy? What... What did that word mean, again? It mean... the opposite of sad, right? But... how does he know when he's 'happy'? Or 'sad'? Right now...he's... Just here. Drifting along the thick layers of his existence, swaying happily to the waves and currents, but not actually feeling a single thing.  
He thinks... That he used to hate it. This feeling. The sliminess of this ooze squeezing into him, and touching places not even he could touch. The all encompassing darkness that screams 'run', and 'fear', and yet is now so comforting to him.  
What... No, why did he hate it? It's so calming, and warm- But not too warm. It gets cold sometimes too- But that's when he doesn't like it. When it gets cold... It's as if something is near, that he cannot see. He sometimes feels hands on him, touching and clinging, and trying to pull him deeper, deeper, yet deeper.  
But he always refuses. And the warmth returns. And he's content.  
What is being content, really? Does that mean you are happy? Or perhaps it just means... you exist.  
Then... where he is now, he is content. There isn't much to do here, but he... likes it. It welcomes him into it's oppressive hold with welcoming arms- It fits his body perfectly like a well worn coat.  
Is it alive? Is it content? Is there something he can do to help it become content like him? Or... is it dead? Is he alone?  
Why did it suddenly get so cold? The waves around him shift, and ripple, as if someone climbed into his bathtub. He instantly bristles, uncomfortable in his home.  
Is this his home?  
He hears whispers, and talking- So quiet, he can't make it out. But he knows it's not him. Why exactly is there more talking? Is there another him, that's not him? A him that's in his situation, but not as the same mindset?  
A surge of blinding light covers him, warming his body until it felt like fire was licking him. It was so bright, and so warm, that he'd thought he was finally pulled down deeper, as to never escape again-  
But no... The deeper parts are colder.  
So where was he? 

His body... was cold. He was cold... But he was just warm? And he didn't feel uncomfortable. That was, until a few seconds later. Something felt wet on him, dripping onto him, and encasing his being in cold, cold, cold-  
“Oh no! Are you alright?” The voice was so loud- He thought it was thunder.  
Thunder... He... he remembered something...Something in the sky? How'd he do that? He never remembers.  
It seemed whatever was talking to him had had enough, and was quickly approaching him, his form sounding loud in the... It wasn't quiet. The air around him was whistling, and making him shiver... The crunching noises of the person getting closer....and some kind of rustling sound that sounded so blissful, that he'd want to take a nap. If the cold left, that is.  
“Are you o- Sans!?”  
He was suddenly pulled up, up, up- So high he felt sick. He was always yanked lower, never higher. He felt warm radiating off this rumbling, loud, thing... Without thinking, he snuggled into it, a low rumble escaping him. What was that noise? He doesn't remember it...  
“Sans”, The others voice was higher now, something about it sounding rougher, raspier. “I thought you w-were gone...Th-the human...” Human? What was that word? And gone? Gone meant...to not be, right? Well, he thinks that he be's? That...for some reason sounds not so...correct?  
...Wrong is the word.  
“Where were you?? I s-saw you crumble i-into dust because I-I-” The form's body shook violently, and it's hold clutched on tighter.  
He let out a whine as the touch. His body feeling rough, and tender. His body? He can actually... feel it.  
“Are y-you ok, Sans?”  
He gave a gentle pull to his fingers, shock filling up his chest as the fingers actually curled into a fist.  
“Hhhn....” He huffed, a moment later realizing he just made sound. Sound, sound, sound! He just made a sound! Ooh, that was fun! It felt so good to make sounds! He wants to make another! But all that comes out is a raspy huff, that makes him a little disappointed.  
“My goodness, where are your clothes”, The other spoke in a low mumble.  
He was surprised that the other had a lower noise to make. He couldn't make any higher than what he has- Does it take practice, maybe? He'll practice a lot, then. He wants to make sounds like the other, too.  
“Let's get you home, brother.” The voice spoke quietly, a gentleness to it that he didn't understand.  
Home? But he was home? Well... not anymore. Because here it's cold, and wet, and shivering, and loud-  
He doesn't really like this new 'home'. But he supposes it had its merits... Like noises, for example.  
He's gotten tired of all that quiet... Speaking about quiet... where did... that noise go? Why....why does he feel so heavy? Is that breathing? Is that his breathing? It's so quiet, and slow...and...he kind of wants to... not do anything right now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! It's kind of an experimental story- So I'll be messing around with the writing. Do you like him? He's confused... Maybe Pap can help him out!  
This is kinda just a prologue/test chapter since it's the first thing I've posted.  
Oh, also- Should I tell you his name sooner? Or later? Like in the story- or comments?  
I might draw him too, since he... Looks... different.


	2. He Hates The Evil Water!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets to have some water, and then take a bath! He doesn't know how he feels about this clear...'water', but it's fun to look through!

“...a...s? S.....n...s?” He heard a quiet voice in the silence, but he tried to ignore it. He was...comfortable. When was the last time he was comfortable? Where he was, it was warm, and soft, swallowing him in a sense of safety.   
“...a....ns...?”   
It just wouldn't stop making noise. Normally, he wouldn't mind- He loves noises, and sounds... But right now it hurts- He hurts? His head.... It feels heavy and thick, a throbbing sensation pounding at his... eyelids?   
He wanted to open his eyes, but was greeted with nothing. No movements. Then, he noticed he didn't feel eyelids. Or rather, anything on his face... There was a slow pulling sensation, like a large bug crawling on his face slowly- It was slithering across his features, and as it passed, something clanked together, and sealed shut.   
“Sa...s....Ple....se...”   
He noticed all too slowly what had happened. He was home, in his dark, dark, dark, cold, cold, cold, home- And then he was warm? Then cold, and wet, and sleepy.... Was that what had happened? He had fallen asleep? When was the last time he had slept? Actually slept. How was he remembering all these words and needs all at once? It sent him reeling- His body felt like it was on a boat, or barely bobbing above water, in a sickly, never ending motion.   
“Sans!” The thunder was back, and it was too close!   
“Hmmp-!” He struggled out of the warmth he was swarmed in, and pushed back, yelping slightly at the feel of nothing underneath his butt, until he crashed with something hard.   
“Sans! I'm so sorry! Are you alright??” The thunder was getting closer, and closer, and he didn't hold back his little whimper when he was picked up.   
“Sans...? Did I...did I scare you?”   
Sans...? Oh, right... He thought he was his brother... What was his name, again? It stared with...a P, right? Paaa....paaap... Pap, sounded close... but wrong? Not right. He was missing something...   
He felt a shift on his face, the crawling bug slowed, and lingered on his mouth and jaw, while he felt something else rest above his eyelid. Ah- he actually felt it! His eyes!   
He snapped his one responding eyelid open, wincing at the brightness of the room, before swiveling in the thunder's arms to take a look.   
The thunder looked...odd, and not scary at all. He looked...familiar...but so foreign. He hated it.   
“There you are...” The gentleness of Pap's voice calmed him slightly, as he took in his appearance. He was tall, and pure white- He was skinny, and...Bones...He was...made of bones? What were bones? Where did that word come from?   
He had small sockets, that were pure black, looking at him in concern, with a small smile on his...teeth? How did he know he was smiling? How did the bones...move like that? They were turned upwards, his cheekbones high, and...oh, what was that?... he liked whatever it was...   
He reached up, and took the red fabric in his fingers, not noticing how his own 'hand', matched his thunder's.   
“Sans...?” The thunder questioned as he played with the object wrapped around the thunder's neck. For some reason he liked it? He wanted to touch it, and to hold it, and to nuzzle to it... But why? He'd never seen this before... So why did he like it so much?   
“Hhhhh....” He froze, his body going tense, as his 'mouth' curled into a smile. “Hhh! Hhhaaa...hhh!” His hands swung up to grab his face, wincing as his fingers ran over something sharp- But when he tried to do it again, the sharp object was gone.   
But somehow...he knew it was still there....  
“Sans? Can you not speak?” The thunder finally sat him back down into the warmth he was previously in. His chest rumbled as he ran his fingers over the fabric on the soft, warm, home. He liked this home. Much, much better than the last home. It was so cold, and wet where he used to be... This felt much better.   
“...Do you...” The thunder's throat made a loud clicking noise, “Do you remember me?”   
That drew his attention, as he looked up to the white creature before him. Remember? No, he didn't... But if he didn't... would he be taken back to his last home?   
He liked it here... He liked the noise, and the warmth, and the red around the thunder's neck... He didn't want to leave... How could he say no to remembering him? Should he? Is it bad he does not remember?   
What was a brother, anyways? Ah- brother! That's right! The thunder called him 'brother', so that must be something...Maybe he should call the thunder brother, too?   
He rolled his head on his shoulders, smiling at the movement of the world the action gave him, before he let his eyelight land on his thunder.   
“Hhhhh.....” How...did he make noises like that, though? The...word kind? “Hh! Hhhhahhh! Hhhh!”   
“Can you not speak anymore? A-are you alright? Oh-! Please, wait here- I'll get you some water!!”   
Before he could respond, the thunder was already out of the room, leaving in a sprint. The thunder made a loud squeal as he saw his form flip over a strange bar past the door, and he was dropped to the lower. What was lower here, he wondered?   
“I'm ok!” The thunder shouted from a bit further away, “I just missed the steps a little bit!” He heard clanking in the lower, with shuffling, and excited squeaks, and little noises of gasps.   
What was the thunder doing down there?   
The thunder returned in a blur, gasping and panting as he sat down on the edge of his soft home. “I got you water”, The thunder gasped, “A-and some food? When did you last eat brother? You're all skin and bones!” The thunder made a loud repetitive noise sounding like “nyeh”, after he finished his words.   
He just looked at him in confusion, wondering what he had said?   
“...Sans? Did you...not get it? I uhm, well...” The thunder fidgeted, “I made a pun? Those things you like?”   
At only receiving a stare, the thunder pushed a cup closer, into his hands. He made a little humming noise when he grasped it, staring at it in confusion. He tilted it up, looking through it at thunder, and making a little “heh” noise at the appearance of the other creature through the item. He looked so wobbly and jiggly. He wonders if he looked the same? He tilted the object, some of the inside spilling out. He was about to do more, entertained at the sight of it, before his thunder grasped his hands over his. It was then he noticed they were the same, albeit much, much smaller.   
“Be careful Sans!” He took the cup from him, getting a whine in return from the little monster in the bed. “Here, you drink it- Like this”, He tilted the object up to his mouth, some of the insides leaking out and into his mouth.   
He looked under the thunders jaw, looking at the hole there in confusion. Where did it go??   
“Now...now you try, Sans...”   
He nodded enthusiastically, smashing the object to his mouth, only to find that it wasn't...there? Where was his mouth?   
“Mmmh...?” He reached his hand up, tracing along his eyelid, and nose, and- Ah, there it is! It was wiggling like a bug.   
He giggled, opening his mouth, and pouring the object upwards much too quickly. It's contents fell onto him, soaking through the warm fabrics that were placed on him. When did that happen?   
“Oh dear”, Was the thunder's words, as he was suddenly not holding the cup. “Please wait just a- oh no, the entire bed is soaked...”   
He licked his tongue over his jaw, swiping up a large amount of the spillage. Pap's eyes settled on him as he did this action, his eyes wide, and mouth agape. He stared for just a moment, before walking out of the room shakily, and returning with some more soft fabrics.   
He gasped excitedly, reaching out of the soft things with a small squeak. Pap stared at him, confused, before handing one over, and using the rest to help dry the bed. It was only when Pap's began patting him, that he yelped, pulling back.   
“A-ah, sorry, Sans”, His hand reached out, but stopped, curling and slowly pulling back. “I don't w-want you to get sick...” He slowly advanced, until he was right next to his brother, “How does a bath sound?” His voice was...quieter. It unsettled him. His thunder was being quiet, and that...that seemed wrong.   
He didn't know why it felt wrong- He just knew it was. It had to be. He wanted his thunder to be loud again. Make those loud noises, that shook his tiny form, and reminded him he wasn't in the cold.   
Without hesitation, he out stretched his arms, and made little, “Ah! Ah!” Noises at the taller.   
Papyrus smiled again, making the smaller smile in turn. “You...you're like a child, aren't you?” He said, his voice still bordering on sad, as he hoisted up the smaller monster.   
Child? What exactly...was a child? The word sounded familiar, but somehow, it didn't seem right? Not for him, anyways. A child... a child...?   
“Mmm?” He cocked his head at Pap, looking at him confusedly as the taller walked them out of the room.   
He wanted to make tiny protests, not wanting to leave the warm of his bed- But he did suppose it didn't feel warm anymore. That...'water' corrupted it. He didn't like water. 

Thunder had set him on a small, white seat, that was much too cold. He squirmed, a grumpy expression on his face.   
“Sans?” The other turned to him, “You need to get out of those wet clothes...Come here”, He smiled, turning back to those gentle, upbeat sounds.   
He stood, smiling down at his feet as he curled his toes in this soft square thing. It was blue. He found that he liked blue, too. Blue, and red...But he liked red more. He wonders why?   
Paps peeled off his soaked clothes, while a loud noise raged on in the background. It was loud, and it made his head pound. It was only when he tried to find where it was coming from, when his eyelight landed on a small waterfall.   
A waterfall! What was a waterfall? It's where...water...falls? It sounds pretty simple. But what if that was wrong, and he was just dumb? Wait! He hated water!!   
He growled, surprised at the deep noise that rumbled through his chest, but not stopping it.   
“W-what's wrong Sans??” His thunder had clapped his hands to his cheeks.   
His mouth crept along his cheeks, until it slowly split open, and licked a stripe across Pap's inner hand. The thunder yelped, pulling his hand back in shock as he stared at his brother.   
He was shocked, too. Why had he done that? His stomach grumbled, and he didn't understand why. What noise was that?   
“Y-you're hungry?” Thunder exhaled heavily, his bones ceasing their shaking, “After your bath, I'll feed you.” He paused, then murmured almost too quietly, “I forgot about the spaghetti I brought you...”   
At Thunder's hands wrapping onto his ribs, and slowly pulling him to Pap, he hummed, taking another step forward, and crashing their bodies together in a tight hug.   
“Oh! Oh my...Uhm, thank you for the hug, Sans”, He smiled, a little 'nyeh' escaping him, “But you really need to get warmed up. You're shaking.”   
Shaking? Was he? He pulled back, and looked down, noting that, yes, he was indeed shaking, quite badly. But upon spying the evil water his growl sounded up again, as he clung tighter to his Thunder.   
“Do you...not like the...water?” Paps spoke, sounding shocked, and slightly worried, “It's fine, Sans- See, look”, He reached out, swirling his hands in the water gently. When that didn't calm the shaking monster, he turned off the faucet, thinking it was the sound that was upsetting him.   
Although that did calm him some, he still glared down at the tub, his mouth opening slightly, only to snap shut, the teeth clinking loudly as they slid together.   
“Sans”, Thunder spoke, inching them closer to the dreaded water. “Please, I don't want you to get sick... It's safe, I promise you. I won't let go of you, if you don't want me to. You can hold my hand...So...please...”   
At the desperation, his rumbling growl cut off so quickly, it made the quiet blindingly loud. He nodded, glaring at the water as Thunder slowly inched him in.   
His foot was the first to go, but once it touched the water- He happily squeaked, peeling himself from Pap's grasp, and trying to get further in.   
Papyrus gasped, trying to hold onto his now squirming brother, as he happily snuggled into the steamy bath.   
“Oh...So you like it?” Thunder laughed, smiling. “That's good... I was worried... You used to...well, you liked showers normally, but...” He sighed, “I didn't want to leave you alone. You understand, right?”   
The little monster hummed to him, not really listening as he ran his fingers through the warmth, attempting to hold onto it, but only grumbling when it slipped through his skinny bones. The 'water' is so warm... But the other was cold? What if it was always warm and he was the cold one?? He doesn't think that sounds right...But he nods to himself all the same, pleased with his 'discovery'. He finds that he loves water now!!   
“...I should tell Red, and Edge that you are back...” He spoke absently, “I...don't know how they'll react...”   
“Mmmhh?” He cocked his head again, leaning on the edge of the tub, only to pull back harshly, yelping. It was cold! So, so cold! He didn't like the cold. Not at all- not anymore.   
Thunder sighed, a gentle smile on his face, “Come here, brother. Let's get you cleaned up...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My excited little babyyyy <3   
Any ideas on what's going on with him? His mouth...eyes...nose? What's this 'bug'?   
We also get the first mention of Red and Edge! I love those two, the grumpy lil' beans!   
I hope you enjoyed! <3 <3 <3


	3. Pasta With A Side Of Spear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets to try the Great Papyrus's famous spaghetti! He also gets to meet an old friend! He thought they were friends? Why does she look so angry, he wonders?

“This is spaghetti!” Paps beamed at the monster staring down at his plate in confusion. “It's my favorite dish! It's yours, too!” He paused, seemingly losing some of his certainty, “Or at least, I uhm...I thought it was.”  
He cocked his head at his 'brother', a little hum coming forth.  
“No matter, brother! Please, eat!” He continued on, as if nothing had just happened.  
The little monster chose to ignore it for now, in favor of this... 'food'. He hadn't eaten for so long... What did he used to eat? What did he enjoy? Did he like spicy, or sweet? And...what were the differences between the two?  
He reached his hand out, digging his claws into the red, stringy muck. Paps let out a surprised gasp.  
“Sans, that isn't-” He paused, holding both hands over his mouth, before slowly saying, almost strained, “Nevermind, t-that's fine.”  
He nodded, before slamming the food towards his mouth, only to miss- again. He made an angry “hrmph” noise, before reaching his other hand to find where his mouth had wandered to. Once he traced onto the jittery, sharp edge, his dug his claws in, prying his mouth apart, and pushing the food in. He looked up to Thunder as he ate, chewing the slippery food. Paps had a concerned, almost terrified look on his face for a split moment, before switching back to being entirely happy, and carefree.  
Somehow...he knew that wasn't right? 

“Did you like it?” Thunder asked, grabbing a soft cloth and rubbing it along his brother's now red-covered jaw.  
He purred at the soft fabric before happily nodding, his tongue swiping up the last bits of the sauce before Paps could reach it.  
He noticed Paps wince at the sight.  
“Alright, Sans”, Thunder spoke, before lifting the little monster into his arms, “What would you like to do now? I asked for some time off from work with Undyne, so you have my full attention! We could watch Mettaton, or maybe one of those movies you found at the dump? We could also bake a cake! Even though we just ate- We still could, I guess?? Or maybe you want to sleep? For once, The Great Papyrus, will happily let you nap and snooze to your heart's content!”  
He was...confused to say the least. He stared at Thunder, dumbfounded, mulling over all the words he just vomited onto him. Mettaton...Movies...Dump...Heart...Cake... He didn't understand. He wanted to, but he really, really couldn't. How was he supposed to? Paps just spoke as if he should know these things. That just seemed to make it worse for the little monster. Was he lesser for not knowing? Was he dumb? What had...what had happened to him? Where did he go- All he remembers is that cold feeliNg of that man dragGIng him doWn in the DEpths aND NEVER LETTIng GO OF hiS THroaT UntIL HE SWALlowED UP EVERythING CORRUPTed IN THaT DARk, DarK WorLD, AND-  
“Sans?”  
He jerked in Pap's hold, forgetting his thoughts as his mind ran over his momentary fear. Then he was looking up to Paps, his one eyelight birght, and curious, a small smile across his mangled face. He made a chirping noise at Paps, nuzzling against his shoulder.  
“A-ah, I was going to ask...If you were alright? You seemed to look...” Terried, was what Papyrus didn't say to his older brother. That look that ran over San's face just then was absolute terror.  
“How about we-”  
His words were sharply cut off as a loud knock echoed off the door. It was loud, and ear shattering, and violent. Papyrus knew who it was instantly. Sans did not.  
He wrestled himself from Thunder's hold, bolting behind the couch as a loud growl erupted from his chest.  
“Sans??” Papyrus gasped, wanting to collect his scared brother, but the loud knocking only grew louder, and more frantic. He sighed defeated. “It is fine, Sans. It is just Undyne. I shall ask her what she needs.”  
He quickly strode over to the door, swinging the door open, and leveling a curious look at Undyne. He was all too quickly swallowed into her muscled arms, her yelling in his ears, words that he couldn't even really make out.  
“U-uhm, is something the matter?” He choked out, gently patting onto his friend's back.  
“I'm so sorry, Paps! I can't believe I forgot! I almost let you go through this alone, and I shouldn't have- I should have remembered, and- And, damnit!” She growled to herself, pulling away from the skeleton to slam his front door, and head towards the living room.  
“Ah, Undyne, wait-” He yelped, following her form.  
She spoke quickly, anxiety ridden, and completely unlike her. “I should have known better... I know this time of the year always hit you hard-”  
“Time of the...year?” He spoke out, confused.  
She turned to look at him at that, his expression irritated confusion. “Paps...It's...Today is San's birthday.”  
It was a crashing wave to Papyrus. He had forgotten San's birthday- His brother's birthday... His dead brother's birthday! He was scolding himself in his head, a scratching record player repeating his small lectures and worries over and over. He didn't even notice the low growl start up again with a start.  
“What the!?” Undyne spat out, walking even closer to the couch.  
That helped Papyrus out some.  
“Wait!” He shouted, making the fish monster stiffen, and gaze over her shoulder to Papyrus, but never dropping her guard. “T-there's something I must tell you... But I need you to take a step back...”  
“A step back? Paps, what do ya mean? The fuck is this growling noise?” She then spoke to the “intruder”, “Who are ya, huh!? Show yourself, and then get the fuck outta Papyrus's house before I kick your ass!!!”  
The growl stuttered, a small whine coming forth, before an even weaker growl sounded off. Sans was scared- He was scared-!  
“Undyne, do not yell!” Papyrus shouted, storming past her, and placing himself between the the two. “I don't...” His voice trailed to a whisper, a small shiver running up his spine at the thought. “I don't know what he is capable of.” Was Sans now dangerous? He doesn't act the same. He doesn't know them. He seems curious, and afraid. Almost like a child, or an animal. And what do animals do when they are frightened? They a t t a c k.  
“He...?” She asked, reaching out, but Papyrus only took a step back.  
“Please...don't freak out, I beg of you, Undyne...” Papyrus gave one more worried glance to his best friend, before stepping behind the couch. The moment he saw Sans, his soul throbbed with worry. His brother was curled up against the back of the couch, his knees tucked to his chest, and hands scrambling over his 'ears'. He was making low whining sounds, his bones shaking.  
“Shh, it is fine... I am here.” He spoke gently, drawing the little monster's attention. Once he had it, the monster jumped up, and grabbed onto his torso, clinging tightly, letting out a small sob. Papyrus let out a gentle 'nyeh', with a smile, “You are still the same in some ways, I suppose...You never did like loud noises.”  
“Paps?” Undyne spoke in a small whisper, her anger forgotten in the loving look Papyrus was giving this unknown monster.  
“Undyne...” He exhaled, hoisting Sans up to his arms, “He came back...” He smiled at his friend, his gaze solely on his brother. He then looked up to Undyne. He wished he had looked sooner.  
Sans was ripped from his arms, as Papyrus was harshly shoved to the floor. When he looked up, he saw Sans pushed against the wall. A blue hand was squeezing his throat, a fierce glowing spear aimed at his soul.  
“NO!” Papyrus screamed, bones quickly snapping upwards through their carpeted floor. Undyne hadn't expected an attack, but still dodged in time to see a horrified Papyrus.  
“I-I” He stuttered, “I didn't mean to, I just-”  
“That's not Sans!” She shouted, staring at the now crumpled monster. “C'mon Paps! I know you miss him! But look at that thing! How could that possibly be Sans!?”  
Papyrus looked at the cowering monster, but couldn't see past it- he couldn't. “I know he looks different, Undyne- I know, but... He's the same, I just know it! It's Sans, I'm sure!”  
“Don't give me that shit!” She growled, stomping towards the monster. Sans hiccuped at seeing her, his one good eye clenching shut as he curled in on himself.  
Little whimpers broke through his quickly skittering mouth, “P-plhh-noo...” His arms were up above his head for protection, his fear shaking his entire body.  
“This thing is NOT Sans!” She spoke, her words punctuated by each step. “It looks fucking mangled!” She snapped out, “It's face is a giant fucking mouth, Papyrus!” She reached down, picking the Sans up by it's shirt, “And it's not even fighting back! Whatever this thing is, it's NOT Sans!”  
“Nhh-” Sans squeaked out, his mouth coming to a halt, the fangs slithering together to form the most 'normal' mouth it could. “Paahh...paps-!”  
Orange light scattered around the room, casting shadows, as a thundering noise erupted.  
“Put. Him. Down.” Papyrus ground out, his hand raised to attack.  
Undyne sputtered, swallowing hard as she took a step back from the pointed bone pointed at her neck. So close. It was so close to going clean through.  
She dropped the skeleton to the floor, his sobs echoing throughout the house. Papyrus quickly scooped him up, hiding his face into his chest. Sans instantly clung back, crying pitifully into his 'brother's' shirt.  
“Paps, it's not-”  
“It has to be!” He shouted, orange tears streaming down his own face. “It has to be Sans...I know he doesn't remember me... “ He clung tighter to the little monster, “And I know he looks different! But he trusts me! And I trust him!” He snapped his gaze to Undyne. The fish monster's face was screaming sorry, but her body was still tense, not trusting that multiple mouthed thing on Pap's lap. “I...” She swallowed, “I know you miss him.”  
“...”  
“I know it's hard, Paps...I...I know...”  
“W-we're the only skeletons.” He quickly spoke, “S-so how did a skeleton come back...that looks exactly like my brother, that nobody has ever met before?” He looked to her, his eyes pleading. “Please, trust me...This is Sans...” He didn't say that it has to be him, or that he hopes and wishes it's him- He left it at that. He wasn't sure himself. This shivering monster was alike to his brother in so many ways it hurt, but he was also so very different.  
“I don't trust him.”  
“Undyne plea-”  
“But”, She spoke, her hand covering her face from view, “I-if you trust him, Paps...Then...GAHH! I'll be here if you need me, damnit! Don't get hurt, and if he acts weird tell me!” She jabbed a finger towards the little monster, “And you!!! If you hurt Paps, I'll beat our ass!!! Got it!?!??!”  
Silence drowned out the room before a melodic voice, that sounded so right, and so familiar spoke gently, barely loud enough to hear.  
“...Heh...heh...Good ta'...know...” Sans spoke, his body entirely calm, resting gently in Papyrus's embrace.  
“Sans?” Papyrus gasped out, taken by surprise.  
“Holy shit”, Undyne added helpfully. “Is that...That sounded like...”  
“Sans, d-do you remember me??” Papyrus spoke excitedly, Pulling the monster away enough to see him.  
Sans had a curious expression on his face, his eye wide, and bouncing around. His mouth crawled into place as he looked up, “Tthh-thunder?” His clawed hand reached out, and touched Papyrus's cheek, “Bruhhhh...derrr...” He giggled, a sweet, innocent smile on his face, as he hopped out of his lap with a little chirp.  
Upon seeing the fish monster, he yelped, pulling back fearfully.  
“What just...happened?” Undyne asked, looking between the two brothers.  
“I...I don't...It was like...he was him...” Papyrus spoke, a gentle happiness to his voice, “It was like he was here...for just a moment...”  
“Shit”, Undyne hissed, “Shit, alright....Paps, if this is Sans...If this is REALLY Sans- Then we need to figure out what happened. And...if he was normal for even just moment...” She wondered if she should say this, if she should give the younger monster hope like this. “Maybe we could bring him back...” She finally spoke, her excitement at seeing the real Sans sparking up much too quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "His mouth is like a centipede, crawling around his face, while destroying, and remolding his bones."  
"That can't be Sans."  
"But what if it is?" 
> 
> I'm in the processing of drawing my Sans currently! Hopefully it will be out by the next update!! <3


	4. I'm Not Afraid Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne gets more acquainted with this new "Sans", while Papyrus struggles with his new found fear of his brother...

He was hiding. He was terrified. The place he had squeezed his tiny body into was so cramped, and so dark- He shuttered when he heard footsteps. No, no, no- He hid well. He did good! They can't find him, they don't know where he is!   
The wood of the cabinet creaked slightly, and he frowned. It's making noise! He loves noise, but not right now!! He hurriedly shushed the plank of wood, then froze as he heard a loud, “AHA!”   
The wooden door was swung open, a big hand reaching in. He yelped, pushing back as far as he could go. But he had cornered himself. This was it. They had caught him. He couldn't hide. He couldn't escape.   
He lost...   
“There you are, you lil'shit!!” Undyne shouted at him, pulling the small monster from the cramped space.   
Sans giggled excitedly, already trying to wiggle himself out from her grip.   
“Oh no you don't!! You're not getting away this time!” She was smiling- and although her bright yellow teeth were sharp, and could probably do a lot of damage, Sans found himself smiling along with her.   
The front door opened with a jingle of keys, and in walked Papyrus. He stopped, grocery bags in his arms as he stared at the two of them. Undyne, standing tall and proud, even with the stains and doodles of markers on her face, and arms. And Sans giggling like a child as he was dangled in the air by the back of his shirt.   
“...Should I be concerned?” Papyrus asked, trying to hide his own smile at how his brother was acting.   
“Nah”, Undyne said, dropped the squirming skeleton. Sans made a heavy “oof!” noise, before scrambling over to Papyrus, and clinging to his thigh. “He just challenged me, is all.” She said, glaring at the smallest monster.   
He stuck one of his many tongues out, wiggling it at her with a loud, “Pbbbth!”.   
“Whyyy you!” She growled, launching herself towards him. He squeaked, bolting out of the kitchen, and up the stairs, with her heavy footsteps following him.   
Papyrus couldn't help but smile. At least they were getting along now... In the beginning of Undyne's little 'staycation', as she called it, she was rather...aggressive with Sans. She made Sans uncomfortable, more so than he already was with just Papyrus, and learning just about everything over again... But then, one morning... Undyne woke to find Sans curled up on the couch next to her. She'd fallen asleep, and damn, was she pissed that she did- But Papyrus said that Sans had seemed quite comfortable sleeping, and that she shouldn't move. He even challenged her, said that she couldn't stay still long enough for him to sleep. ...Undyne instantly accepted his challenge. Four hours later, Sans woke to see the fish monster watching the tv, her hand idly petting his skull. He'd smiled, leaning into the touch, and out of his mouth came... “Thanks, Dyne'...” In that deep baritone of a voice, and- Fuck, it really was him, wasn't it?   
After that, they seemed to get a bit closer. Slowly, of course- but the small advancements they did were showing. Undyne would sit next to him to watch tv. Sans would offer some of his food that he really liked. He thought the food would run out, so he'd always give away his most favorite for someone else to enjoy- Only for Papyrus to start crying about how sweet he is, and bring him more of the same food.   
Undyne would leave the house on rare occasions, leaving the two skeleton brothers alone for a few minutes. It didn't seem like much, but she was testing Sans. And each time she came home to see both of them happy, and safe- she trusted him more.   
Now they were playing games with each other- Hence the drawn on face Undyne is sporting. It would always go like this... Sans would do something to annoy Undyne, Undyne would then chase him, and then they would play wrestle until Papyrus told them they needed to stop. (Preferably before they broke something again. Rest in peace, frog vase)   
Although there were moments where Sans did something similar to himself...his older self...He was still different. Off. Scary... But Papyrus would never admit that seeing his brother late in to the night, when all lights were off, highlighting his sharp mouth fulls of fangs, as it squirmed around his face...That...totally didn't make him uncomfortable. Or the way Sans would tilt his head, his one eyelight being smothered in the darkness of his socket when he got annoyed with something. The way his growl would stutter, and sound rough, and gravely-and threatening- Or the way Sans always found small places to hide in, always scaring the fish monster, or Papyrus. The way he'd be behind them, but they wouldn't notice until he made a sound on purpose.   
Sans was silent. He always was... But Sans knew Papyrus got spooked easily, so he'd always shuffle his slippers, or make small hums, and noises when he entered a room. He would always have something to not startle Paps, but now, this Sans...   
Finger joints clutched his shirt, a small body pressing into his back from behind. “Paaahhh...”   
“AH!” Papyrus jolted, his body stiffening as he flung some of the tomato sauce he was stirring onto the ceiling. He quickly turned, recognizing that small, and raspy voice. “Ahhh, Sans”, He said, forcing a smile on his face. “You startled me. I thought you said you would stop scaring me...?”   
Sans merely cocked his head, before his one eyelight looked up to the ceiling, and he whined.   
“Hm?” Papyrus followed his gaze, before gasping and turning around, to properly hug Sans. “Oh, I'm not upset, sillybones!”   
Sans happily hummed into the hug. He didn't move as he was scooped into Papyrus's arms, he just held onto his neck with a smile.   
“Where's Undyne gone off to? I thought you two were playing?”   
The small monster smiled, opening his mouth wide, only for his voice to crack, and huff. He tried again, with the same outcome.   
“Hmm...” Papyrus looked to Sans with a sad look, but quickly masked it. “Until you can talk”, (If you can talk...), “Maybe you should learn signs? Oooh, that'd be so fun! I could teach you!!”   
Sans huffed out a small laugh, enjoying his excitable brother's enthusiasm. He hummed in response, before squirming to be set down.   
“Oh, yes, alright!” Papyrus said, gently putting his feet on the ground. “How about you go find Undyne for me? Supper is almost ready!”   
Sans nodded, leaving the kitchen, only to...Think about where exactly she would be? He hummed a small tune, that was broken, and stuttering, but still sounded...kind of like the song he'd heard. He was playing with Undyne earlier- He'd won, but that's not the point- (Although he was super excited, and will hold it over her head for quite some time!) She said she'd needed to go and get something? From...somewhere? Maybe she came back?   
He looked through the living room, lifting the weird, glittering rock, and huffing at the fact that he even tried to look under a small rock. Undyne's a fish monster! Not a rock monster! ...And also...small rock. Right.   
He looked through the bedrooms, getting distracted for a moment at Papyrus's weird bone drawer. Why don't these bone attacks fade? Weren't they supposed to...? Through the bathrooms, laundry room... She wasn't anywhere in the house that he could find. Given, he was forbidden from entering one room... The room wasn't marked. Just a simple white door. It was always dark underneath the crack, and he'd never heard movement in there. Sometimes he'd catch Papyrus late in the night, sitting against the door and sobbing... He didn't understand why... Sometimes Papyrus would whisper things, but he could never hear. He'd always look so sad... But something told Sans he shouldn't try to interfere with it...For some reason...he thought he'd make it worse.   
Concluding that yes, Undyne was not in the house, he skipped to the backyard. He paused at the handle, a small look on his face. It didn't really occur to him how he hadn't gone out of the house since he got here...In his new 'home'. He didn't have the need to, as in here was warm, and nice, and friendly. It's alright to go outside though, right? How long has he been here, anyways? He'd heard the word “weeks” being said quite often. Maybe a couple of weeks, then? How long were weeks...?   
He turned the knob, and walked out, instantly feeling the cold of the snow on his socked feet. Oh, wow! It's been awhile since he'd touched this white stuff! On the first day he got here, it soaked him! Pouting a little, he quickly ran inside, and up the stairs, snatching up Papyrus's much too big boots, before running back outside. It was hard to walk in the huge red, and gold shoes, and he kind of looked like a newborn giraffe, but he could manage!   
….What was a giraffe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!! Sorry for the long break! Christmas took my life! As well as all my progress I had saved on this story before Christmas hit....it all crashed, and got deleted. I tried so hard to recover it, but it was gone! T.T   
I took a huge pouting break, but eventually found I was ok with what was lost. I like this new direction I'm going it! It adds more character before we get to the plot! (If this is any??? I'm trying plsforgiveugkbzdhgkbdz)   
Anyways I hope you enjoyed!! My drawing of "Sans" is almost finished! I think I want to post it once I give Sans his new name. He gets a new name, yay!   
OkI'mmaleavenow  
Oh wait! One more thing! Thank you for all your comments, you guys inspired me to come back and write this after it all got destroyed. Thank you! <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! It's kind of an experimental story- So I'll be messing around with the writing. Do you like him? He's confused... Maybe Pap can help him out!  
This is kinda just a prologue/test chapter since it's the first thing I've posted.   
Oh, also- Should I tell you his name sooner? Or later? Like in the story- or comments?   
I might draw him too, since he... Looks... different.


End file.
